Untitled(MLP story)
by Gordon1Freeman3
Summary: Waking up to find a fictional character has come to life and turned into a human is very weird. Combine that with learning you have the powers of an anime character and you are now being hunted down by other people with anime powers. Yeah, your gonna have a bad day too- Shinji Okami O.C.XTwilight


"Come on Shinji," said a girl of seventeen, "You have to make a wish, it's the rules of a shooting star."

The girl had shoulder length brown hair, and almond colored eyes. She was wearing a pink tank-top, pink jeans, and pink sandals. Pink was obviously her favorite color.

"Fine Sarah," Shinji replied, "I'll make a wish."

Shinji was best described as a delinquent. He was always getting in trouble. He was wearing a black beanie to cover his long black hair, a bang coming down between his eyes, which were a charming jade green. He had a purple hoodie opened over his black shirt with the Capricorn symbol on purple. What, he liked Homestuck. He wore normal blue jeans and green and purple vans.

Making the wish, Shinji closed his eyes.

Shinji opened his eyes to find nothing happened.

"I knew nothing would happen," Shinji said, "I'm to old for this anyway."

"Says the eighteen-year-old brony," Sarah retorted.

"Hey! My Little Pony: Friendship is magic is a good show," Shinji defended, "And besides, you watch it to."

"Yeah, but I'm a girl."

"Whatever, it's getting late, we should head home." Shinji said, checking his phone to find it to be nine O'clock.

"Fine, see you tomorrow Shinji."

"Yeah, but I got work after school," Shinji said, "So no Homestuck tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm home," Shinji said, turning the light in his house on, "Oh right, I live by myself."

Shinji did indeed live by himself. He had run into some problems with his dad and step-mom. After his real mom had died, his dad married a woman who hated kids, so of course, his dad divorced her right? Nope, his dad disowned him. It was after a whole bunch of legal bullshit with his step-mom lying about him raping her. There wasn't any evidence that lead towards him, and he got off scot free. However, his dad wouldn't believe him and disowned him. His dad and step-mom then moved away and left Shinji on his own.

Did he hate his dad? Hell the fuck yes he did! The bastard chose some bitch over his own son. Shinji was to say the least, very pissed at his old man.

Walking up to his room, Shinji took off his hat, shoes, and jacket and replaced his jeans with a pair of Homestuck pajama pants, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone threw Shinji's window, waking him from his peaceful sleep. He didn't dare open his eye's for then he would have to except the fact that he has to get ready for school.

However, there was something off. Why did it feel like something was laying on him? He had no pets. So what could it be?

Opening his eyes and looking down, Shinji found a head of purple hair... with two streaks in it... that were pink and a lighter shade of purple. Then the head moved, and the figure, a girl, looked him in the eyes. She had beautiful purple eyes, a slender face that was shaped perfectly for her. She was of average build, not to bulky and not to skinny. She looked underdeveloped in the muscle department though. She wasn't lacking in breast's though, with a mid to large C-cup.

Screaming, Shinji pushed the girl onto the floor, unintentionally, knocking himself onto the floor as well, hitting his head on the way.

"Ow," Shinji said, "Okay, strange girl that looks like a Twilight cosplayer in my bed, no big deal."

Getting up, Shinji saw the girl rubbing her rear. She was wearing a purple tank-top and shorts.

"Aright, who are you, how did you get in my house, and why are you cosplaying as Twilight Sparkle?"

"Okay, the second question, I don't know," the girl said, "But how do you know my name?"

"Wait, what?" Shinji asked, wondering if this was some big joke. Then again, she sounded just like Twilight.

Standing up the girl took a regal stance with an air of elegance and humility around her, "My name in Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship."

"Okay, you're joking right," Shinji asked, only getting a blank stair from Twilight, "Right?"

Recieving another blank stair, Shinji gave up.

"Of course you're not."

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"What? No, yeah, just," Shinji started, "Just wondering how a fictional character is even here."

"What do you mean fictional?" Twilight asked.

"This is gonna be awkward."

* * *

An hour later, both Shinji and Twilight were sitting on Shinji's couch in front of the T.V. The second episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season 1 had just gone off.

"So, yeah," Shinji said.

"I'm just a character on some show?" Twilight asked.

"Listen, I'm in just as much shock as you are," Shinji said, "Try to look at it from my point of view."

"Why," Twilight said, "At least you're real. Me? I'm just some made up character."

Shinji had no idea what to do. He had to console depressed people before. Sarah wasn't always a happy-go-lucky girl. Twilight on the other hand, he had no idea on how to deal with her. She was a fictional character come to life. What was he supposed to tell her? "Well you're real now."? No, what could he tell her.

"Ever heard of parallel dimensions?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, why?" Twilight responded.

"Well, what if you came from one?" Shinji said, "In my world, yours is nothing more than a cartoon, but the cartoon is actually letting us glimpse into a parallel dimension."

"And that doesn't make me feel any better," Twilight deadpaned.

"At least I was trying," Shinji said, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry, this is just..." Twilight paused, looking for the right words, "It's just a lot to take in at the moment."

"I'm not gonna say that I understand where you're coming from, because I don't," Shinji said, trying to help once again, "But right now, all I can say is just to try and blend in with this world and we will figure this out later."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Well, first, you need a new name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"It's not exactly a normal name around here, and even if we were to translate it into Japanese, people would still get it, and wonder why your name means Twilight Sparkle."

"Okay, that makes sense, but what do you mean, translate?"

My sir-name, Okami, means wolf, my full name being Okami Shinji."

"Okay, but why did you say your last name first when you told me your name?"

"It's part of my heritage," Shinji said, "In Japan, you say your last name then your first name when introducing yourself," He then looked to a clock on his wall.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Shinji started running up to his room and got dressed. Running back down in a green shirt with the same clothes as the other day, his shirt and jeans being different. His shirt was green with the Hylian royal crest, and his jeans black. He had a bookbag flung over his shoulder, and was running to the door. He was half way out before turning around and looking at Twilight.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "You have school right?"

"How old are you?" Shinji asked.

"Eighteen, why?"

Shinji then went back to his room, looking for clothes for Twilight to wear. Coming back with a plain purple shirt and a pair of jeans that were to small for him, he handed Twilight the clothes.

"Go to the bathroom and put these on, I have an extra pair of shoes that you should be able to fit," Shinji told her.

"Um, Okay," Twilight said, taking the clothes, "Why exactly do I need to do this?"

"You're of the age that you should be in school still, so you're going with me."

After Twilight came back out, Shinji led her to his truck. It was an old model Chevy, that he got cheap. It was used but he didn't care. it worked and he loved it. After they got on the road, Shinji then started to talk to Twilight.

"Your name in Tamara Smith, you died your hair to look like Twilight's because you like the way it looks, and You are to answer very few questions about My Little Pony, Understood?" Shinji said.

"A little, Why do I only answer a few questions?" Twilight asked, "Since I'm a character, I would know the most about Equestria, wouldn't I?"

"That's exactly why," Shinji explained, "There's going to be stuff that the show gets wrong, I'm sure, and you know more than even the most avid Brony."

"Okay, I think I understand."

"And remember, act casual."

"Wait, there's just one problem," Twilight said, looking to Shinji, "What if someone trys to look up my background and get nothing?"

"We'll say you're a transfer student," Shinji said, pulling into the school parking lot, "No one ever questions a transfer student."

"But what if someone..."

-Later-

"Oh thank God for scene transitions," Shinji said to himself. Sitting next to him was his best friend, Sarah Mustang. As of right now, they were both in their first period of the day, Math.

"Well students, today we have a new transfer student joining us today," Said the teacher, Mr. Hughes, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Gladly," Said the new student, "My name is Tamara Smith, your new classmate, I do hope we can become friends."

Unfortunately for Tamara, and much to Shinji's annoyance, every guy in class, save Shinji, was looking at Tamara with lust filled eyes. Not like Shinji could really blame them. She did look really good in the clothes he had let her barrow. Unfortunately for Tamara's new fanboys, both Shinji and Sarah kicked each one of them in the heads.

"PERVERTS!" They yelled.

"Big talk comin from a Brony, Shinji," Said one of the students Shinji had kicked, "How do you like 'em anyway, five?"

"Just because I like My Little Pony doesn't mean I'm a pedophile Blake," Shinji said back, glaring at Blake.

"Ha, yeah right," Blake replied, "You're just ashamed of your fetish."

"Little kids is NOT my fetish, you self-righteous prick!" Sjinji yelled back.

"Oh, so you do have a fetish, hu?" Blake replied tauntingly.

"Everyone already knows I prefer smart girls, dumbass."

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT YOUR FUCK HOLES AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Yelled Mr. Hughes, who just so happened to have a giant head. Funny how the man was able to use a technique only seen in anime, "Now, as I was saying, Tamara, you may sit in the free seat behind Mr. Okami."

Sitting behind Shinji, Tamara looked to the front, trying to ignore all the guys ogling her. It was really annoying.

"Shinji," Sarah whispered.

"What Sarah?" Shinji replied.

"She never said where she was from." At this, Shinji's eyes went wide. He really hadn't expected that. No one ever questions a transfer student. No one. But the again, Sarah was always one for odd ball questions. It seemed only normal that she would ask the one question that Shinji was hoping to whatever god was out there, wouldn't be asked.

"She probably doen't like thinking about her home," Shinji said, hoping Sarah would drop it, "Let's leave her alone about..."

"Hey, where did you live last?" Sarah asked Tamara. Shinji didn't dare turn, as he could feel Tamara's glare on his back.

'Oh god, why did she have to ask her?' Shinji thought in dread, 'Why, why, why!?'

However, as Shinji was caught up in his own dread, he failed to notice three things. One: Mr. Hughes yelling at everyone to get down. Two: Everyone dropping to the floor. And three: A helicopter reeving up two mini-guns. Only noticing at the last second, Shinji immediately shot up, and was about to dive to the ground when the guns shot off. His body was riddled with bullets.

However, much to his, and everyone else's surprise, Shinji stayed standing. And his skin was stretching back from the bullets.

"Wha, what?"

This was the only thing Shinji could think. He should be dead. He was shot. With a mini-gun. NO ONE SURVIVES THAT!

As soon as his thought process came to a close, the bullets were thrown back at the helicopter. Shattering the glass that protected the driver and it's passenger. The rest of the aircraft was completely fine.

Shinji was thinking a mile-a-minute. What now? Well, only one thing to do. And he knew it was crazy. But then again, he's done crazy before.

Stretching his arm back, Shinji called out the only thing he could think of.

"GOMU GOMU NO," Shinji yelled, as he let his balled-up fist go flying, "PISUTORU!"

His fist hit dead on, denting the nose of the chopper. The aircraft went flying back, out of control. The passenger jumped out, landing in a soft patch off snow... in the Summer... when it was 80+ degrees outside. The fuck.

Jumping out of the window, Shinji landed in front of the figure. It was male. He wore a normal black T-shirt and jeans. His hair was pulled up into a pineapple shaped ponytail. His hair being a dark red color. His eyes were ice blue.

"So, it appears that I'm too late," The figure stated.

"To late for what, exactly?" Shinji asked, wondering why exactly his class was attacked by some dude in a helicopter.

"You've already awoken your powers," The man continued, "I was hopping to kill you before they awoke."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, utterly confused, "You have powers two?"

"Aisu Meiku," The man said, placing his left fist over his upturned right palm, "Iguru!" As soon as he said the words, a blue circle appeared forming dozens of eagles made of ice that flew at Shinji. Shinji however, already had a plan. Stretching both hands back, Shinji shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO!"

"GATORINGU!"He let his fist fly forward, and brought them back, then let them fly in rapid succession, making it seem as if he had dozens of fist, each smashing into an ice eagle.

"Is that all you got?" Shinji asked cockily.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to fight differently," The man then went into his casting stance again, another magic circle forming, "Aisu Meiku: Sword!" And in his hands, a sword made of Ice formed. Wielding the sword in his right hand, the man charged at Shinji.

Shinji stood his ground, waiting till the last moment. When the man was upon Shinji, he brought his ice-sword down, however, Shinji dodged to the left. Stretching his hand back, Shinji ran at the man, "GOMU GOMU NO!"

He threw his fist forward, "BURETO!" With both the momentum of him running at the man, and his fist slingshoting forward, Shinji's fist landed square in the mans jaw, sending him flying. However, Shinji didn't give him any room to counter attack. Running at him again, Shinji threw his right foot into the air, "GOMU GOMU NO!"

Shinji then brought his foot down, right on the mans chest, "OTO!"

The man was sent into a crater, coughing up blood. Sure that he wasn't able to do anything else, Shinji picked him up by the neck of his shirt.

"Now, tell me," Shinji said, "Why did you attack me?"

"I was hoping, th-that you hadn't aw-awoken your powers yet," The man said, coughing up more blood.

"WHY!" Shinji yelled, "Why do we have powers anyway?"

"You mean, you don't know," The man said, a smirk coming to his face.

"Would I be asking if I did?" Shinji said, rhetorically.

"Hehehehe," The man laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA, You don't know!" He continued to laugh.

"What are you talking about, Damn it!?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," The man then melted in his hands.

"What, an ice clone?"

"Shinji!" Yelled out Sarah, "What the hell was that about?!"

"I honestly don't know," Shinji answered, turning around to face Sarah and Tamara.

"And since when do you have the powers of the Gum Gum Fruit?" Sarah asked again.

"Sarah, I don't know, okay?" Shinji said, "This is all new to me too."

"What, you don't normally have those powers Shinji?" Tamara asked.

"No, I don't Tamara," Shinji said, "But I think tat whatever's going on, has to do with you being here

"Wait," Sarah began, "Do you know each other?"

Taking one last look between each other, Tamara and Shinji looked at Sarah.

"Let's go back to my place before I explain anything," Shinji said.

**And that's Chapter one. For right now, I don't have a name for this, but hopefully it'll have one by atleast chapter three. No onto more pressing matters. Aside from Twilight, this is an O.C. story. And I don't feel like coming up with a shit ton of O.C.s to put in here as heroes and villains. First off, I need four more O.C.s to fill in the rolls of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. How I have this set up is, each main character is going to represent one of the Elements, and Spike. Aside from Tamara, who is obvious, I got Pinkie and Spike down.**

**Shinji is Spike, along with having the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Sarah is Pinkie Pie, and though I'm not going to reveal her powers just yet, know it has something to do with Naruto. So until her powers are revealed, no one use Naruto powers. If you really want to use them, I will PM you what Naruto powers are available. I won't put a limiter on the element affinities though.**

**Now, here is how to give me a hero O.C.**

**Name:**

**Power:**

**Element they represent(what main six pony are they):**

**Cloths:**

**Back-story:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon(optional):**

**Now for the villain, these guys will either show up for one arc, or be the nemesis to the heroes**

**Name:**

**Powers:**

**Back-story:**

**Villain name(optional):**

**What the usually do with their powers:**

**Cloths:**

**Personality:**

**Are they redeemable:(yes/no and why)**

**That's all I can think off. I will give each of you credit if your O.C. makes it in. I'm not gonna promise anything.**

**No O.C. is to be overpowered, or they will be put in the moon cannon.**

**One last thing, No O.C. can reuse a power that is already taken. That means no Gomu Gomu no Mi, and no Dynamic Ice Make magic. I know the guy Shinji fought had Dynamic and Static, but he mostly uses Dynamic. So Static is still available.**

**If I think of anything else, It'll appear in Chapter two.**


End file.
